Drarry Drabble Challenge'Snapshots of a life'
by merlfoxFell
Summary: Songs fic-drabble DXH Drarry DracoXHarry You get the picture : Its a bit random... and why not make one yourself!
1. Chapter 1

Drabble Challenge!

1 Put your ipod on shuffle.

2 write a drabble for each song you hear

3 you have only the time frame of the song to write

4 do not revist your drabble after the song has ended

5 post it no matter how weird!

Just a bit of fun, and seriously people, if I was J. what on earth would I be doing writing FF... XD-

Queen-Long Away

'Is that an acoustic backing I hear Harry?'

'Yes' Replied Draco staring at the moon 'I think its coming from heaven'

'Heaven?, You believe in heaven?'

'Sure I do... You muggles are way behind us' he grinned at Harry 'Seriously, you think heaven means god and all that rubbish, but seriously its just a pretty sky, and expression of beauty, children playing, stars oh stars, I couldn't live without them, you are sucha long way behind us, you need to see the beauty in it'

'Draco I've never heard you,,,'

*SONG ENDED*

Think of me-Aspects of Lloyd Webber

I sat in silence gazing across the sea of faces, but only the raven hair stood out for me.

The only thing I could dream of, I think of the way things might have been, I sit here silent and resigned without you. I was all because of the choices I made, the things I said to you.

How young and innocent you were, I should have been to, but I never could be. As the fruits of summer fade, so did the youthful innocence of you.

I watched as you battled through every obstacle, I beat you down, I was far away, distant in my torment of you. Many nights I sat, thinking of you, wondering if you would spare a thought for me.

It seemed so clear it was never meant to be, now as I gaze, I only hope I can make things as they might have been.

*SONG ENDED*

Music knows no boundaries-Ladysmith Black Mambazo

I watched Teddy as he sat in the sandpit of this muggle park, Harry and I had brought him here, he was filling his godfatherly duties but I never minded.

Sometimes I saw a sadness in his eyesm a product of the war, that sadness and the joys of life were seen most often when he was sitting in the silence.

He told me once that silence was music, and that music could heal us all

I love Rock and Roll-Queen

'Shut up' I screamed 'tears were streaming down my face as I pushed the door open, wand forgotten.

'Harry, Harry, I'm sorry, It wasn't what it looked like... HARRY, comeback, NO' He screamed my name as I leaped, he had sat there, no thought, about me, or us.

*Song finished*

Hmm... not entireley sure about that, but ahh well, It was a drabble challenge, no editing an all, so there it is... I decided to take a break from my other FF and have a fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Snapshots of a life-continued, as requested

I Love Rock and Roll-Queen

'Shut up'

I screamed, tears were streaming down my face as I pushed the door open, wand forgotten.

'Harry, Harry, I'm sorry, It wasn't what it looked like... HARRY, comeback, NO'

He screamed my name as I leaped; he had sat there, no thought, about me, or us.

'Harry, Harry, I'm sorry, it wasn't what it looked like...Harry, comeback, NO'

It hadn't been what it looked like; it hadn't been that at all. He'd gone to get a drink from the bar and she had come over, she was talking to me-only talking- but it turned out she was an auror to, except she was from Spain. She suggested she give me her floo address so we could talk to each other about work, work in different countries, it would be good to get an outsider's perspective on things.

But when Harry came back, she was sat right next to me, because I was drawing her a map of our last mission- to explain how it had all happened, how Harry had got out of a trap set by Death Eaters on the run through a new spell that had trailed in the department of mysteries. But when he walked over, he saw her talking to me so intently, and I hadn't noticed, but she had been drinking my drink, then he saw her floo address.

'Cosy?'

He whispered it; eyes closed, then put the glasses down on the table and walked out.

I looked at the street, crowded with late night hordes, drunk, rolling out of the Leaky Cauldron and even some nastier tenants from Nocturnally. But no Harry, I went back in, grabbed my coat, apologised to Monica, my new auror friend and apparated.

I appeared in the middle of the living room, well, he hadn't changed the protection on the apparition spells to block me.

'Harry, what are you on? What the hell? She was...'

'Shut up'

He went through to the next room and slammed the door, I heard a crash.

I screamed, tears were streaming down my face as I pushed the door open, wand forgotten.

'Harry, Harry, I'm sorry, It wasn't what it looked like... HARRY, comeback, NO'

He screamed my name as I leaped; he had sat there, no thought, about me, or us.


End file.
